


В шаге от эшафота

by Jess_L



Category: Illusions perdues | Lost Illusions - Honoré de Balzac
Genre: F/M, First Time, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для команды Франции на ЗФБ-2016, бета Estimada.<br/>В описательной части текста использовался роман Анатоля Франса «Боги жаждут»</p>
            </blockquote>





	В шаге от эшафота

Гражданин Шардон опустился на скамью присяжных и украдкой потер лодыжку. Рана в ноге еще давала о себе знать, впрочем, именно из-за нее бывший военный лекарь заседал в революционном трибунале, а не перевязывал в полевом госпитале солдат республиканской армии. Но он утешал себя мыслью, что нынешняя его должность так же ответственна и необходима. Рядом с ним сидели еще четырнадцать заседателей, все простые труженики и честные патриоты. Они горели желанием служить республике, которую раздирали на части заговоры и измены, и мстить ее врагам.  
Бывший военный лекарь, как ни странно, был человеком миролюбивым и гораздо более приверженным химии, нежели хирургии. Он подумывал открыть в Ангулеме аптеку, но все откладывал исполнение этой мечты до наступления спокойного времени. Тогда он наверняка изобретет какое-нибудь лекарство, которое принесет ему стабильный доход. А еще у него будет красавица жена и двое милых детей. Мечты о семье пока также были умозрительными: ни одна из знакомых ему молодых патриоток, многие из которых находились здесь же, на трибуне для публики, не смогла до сих пор пленить его сердце.  
Судебный пристав провозгласил: «Суд идет!», и судьи заняли свои места за столом, покрытым зеленым сукном, с бюстом Марата посередине. Взгляд гражданина Шардона, как и взоры всех присутствующих в зале суда, устремились к ним — эти люди, олицетворявшие собой революционное правосудие, выглядели величественно и грозно в своих черных облачениях и треуголках с кокардами. Бывший военный лекарь приосанился, подумав, что он тоже — часть этого грандиозного механизма. А затем конвоир ввел обвиняемого. Вернее, обвиняемую.  
Ей было от силы лет двадцать, а выглядела она и того моложе: невысокая, худенькая девушка в белом шелковом платье и кружевной косынке, повязанной крест-накрест на груди, и белом чепце на светлых волосах. При внимательном взгляде можно было заметить, что одежда ее измята и испачкана, волосы тусклы от грязи, да и сама она бледна и истощена. Но все равно на фоне заполнившей трибуну толпы в суконных куртках и передниках, с трехцветными кокардами, приколотыми к фригийским колпакам и шляпам, она казалась белым лебедем, случайно угодившим в птичник. Аристократка.  
Девушка села на самый край подготовленного для нее кресла. Взгляд огромных глаз с испугом обшаривал зал, будто в поисках чудесного спасения, пальцы скрещенных рук впивались в запястья. Жалкий и вместе с тем исполненный невыразимой прелести и достоинства облик девушки тронул Шардона в самое сердце. Она показалась ему похожей на статуи ангелов, перед которыми он благоговел в детстве, когда матушка водила его в церковь. «В каких преступлениях может быть повинно это дивное создание?» — изумился он про себя.  
«Шарлотта Рюбампре, бывшая дворянка, — объявил между тем секретарь суда, — обвиняется в контрреволюционных выступлениях, преследовавших гнуснейшие и пагубные цели…» Дальше шло перечисление омерзительных деяний, от которых волосы на голове всех честных патриотов должны были зашевелиться. Но Шардон впервые слушал обвинительный приговор без должного внимания. Видимо, поняв по выражению лиц в толпе — равнодушных, презрительных, даже злорадствующих, — что здесь не у кого искать спасения или сочувствия, Шарлотта Рюбампре опустила взор долу, и Шардон получил возможность беспрепятственно любоваться ее нежным лицом, белым, как цветок лилии. Облик девушки так разительно контрастировал с возводимыми на нее обвинениями, что трудно было поверить в то, что этот ангел — заклятый враг республики. Бывший военный лекарь впервые ощутил, как ветер сомнений колеблет пламя его веры в революционные идеалы.  
Секретарь закончил чтение обвинительного акта требованием смертной казни. Шарлотта Рюбампре тихо вскрикнула и обмякла в своем кресле.  
И Шардон неожиданно для самого себя обнаружил, что поднялся со скамьи и говорит, обращаясь к судейскому возвышению:  
— Граждане, я врач. Готов оказать помощь.  
С трибуны для зрителей послышалась брань и выкрики:  
— Ишь, какая нежная! А когда злоумышляла против народа, небось в обмороки не падала!  
— Подайте дамочке нюхательные соли!  
— Хорошая оплеуха быстро приведет ее в чувство!  
Но председатель кивнул в знак согласия: вести допрос, пока обвиняемая лежала в обмороке, было невозможно. Шардон подошел к девушке. Он уже понимал, что причиной потери чувств, скорее всего, было волнение — и туго зашнурованный корсет. Хотя революция освободила изящные женские станы от этого орудия пытки, юная аристократка, возможно, считала для себя неприличным следовать возникшей недавно «античной моде», или же просто была слишком бедна, чтобы покупать новую одежду.  
Достаточно было слегка ослабить шнуровку… И уже этим вечером Шарлотты де Рюбампре не станет.  
Шардон наклонился над девушкой. Отодвинул ей веко, делая вид, что внимательно разглядывает глазное яблоко, потом пощупал горло и повернулся к судьям.  
— У меня нет сомнений, — произнес он, — что обвиняемая беременна. Об этом недвусмысленно говорят расширенные кровеносные сосуды в уголках глаз и увеличенные железы. Ее обморок, несомненно, вызван именно ее положением.  
— Шлюха! — заголосили с трибуны.  
— Все эти аристократки таковы! Предаются разврату, вывалявшись в крови наших детей!  
Судьи посовещались между собой.  
— В таком случае, — объявил председатель, — вынесение приговора откладывается. Республика не обрекает на смерть нерожденных младенцев, как бы ни были виновны их матери. Гражданку Рюбампре препроводят обратно в камеру. Гражданин Шардон, суд поручает вам осмотреть и составить отчет о ее состоянии.  
Девушку внесли в камеру и уложили на убогое ложе, покрытое лишь соломой. Когда конвой удалился, Шардон, присев рядом на самый край, ослабил ей платье, и девичья грудь затрепетала. Приподняв голову, Шарлотта в растерянности огляделась и увидела Шардона. Глаза ее оказались глубокого темно-синего цвета. Их кроткий взгляд покорил его окончательно.  
— Я все еще жива и не на эшафоте, — медленно произнесла она чуть глуховатым голосом. — Это вам, сударь, я обязана отсрочкой?  
Шардон почувствовал, что мучительно краснеет. Сейчас ему придется открыть этому небесному созданию, каким образом ему удалось добиться задержки вынесения приговора.  
— Сударыня, — произнес он заплетающимся от волнения языком, — вы вправе меня возненавидеть за то, что я сделал, ведь это навсегда разрушило вашу репутацию. Я…  
Шардон зажмурился, чтобы не видеть этого прекрасного лица в тот момент, когда оно исказится от ужаса и презрения, и выговорил:  
— Я объявил, что вы беременны.  
Он так и сидел, зажмурившись, пока к его руке не прикоснулись прохладные пальчики. Тогда он открыл глаза.  
— Я не могу выразить словами, как я вам благодарна, — промолвила Шарлотта, прервав мимолетную ласку. — А репутация… что такое репутация перед лицом вечности? У меня не осталось близких, кого могло бы это огорчить, а Всевышний знает, что я чиста.  
Сердце Шардона наполнилось блаженством, но лишь на миг.  
— Боже, как я не подумала об этом! — на лице Шарлотты отразилось отчаяние. — Если кто-то другой… какая-нибудь повивальная бабка, которой велят осмотреть меня… обман сразу же выйдет наружу. И тогда умру не только я, но и вы пострадаете из-за вашего благородства.  
— Я буду счастлив умереть вместе с вами! — выпалил Шардон. И это было в тот момент абсолютной правдой.  
— А я совсем не буду счастлива, если вы, сударь, погибнете из-за того, что проявили участие к злополучной преступнице.  
— Я убежден, что вас оговорили! — порывисто прервал ее Шардон. — Мое сердце отказывается верить в то, в чем вас обвиняют, это какая-то ошибка, вражеский навет!  
— Увы. Большую часть того, что я услышала в зале суда, невозможно было совершить, даже если бы я хотела. Я виновна лишь в том, что принадлежу к благородному сословию. А также в том, что в разговоре, который я посчитала откровенной дружеской беседой, я посетовала на то, что королева вынуждена была умереть такой молодой, оставив сиротами маленьких детей.  
Глаза Шарлотты блестели, будто даже теперь, находясь в шаге от эшафота, она полагала судьбу австриячки горшей, нежели собственная. И это окончательно утвердило Шардона в мысли, что перед ним — истинный ангел.  
— Сострадать — не преступление, а добродетель для женщины, — произнес он, не сводя с нее влюбленного взора. — Я, как один из тех, кому поручено решать вашу судьбу, со всей прямотой и ответственностью заявляю — вы невиновны!  
— Сударь, ваши слова бальзамом ложатся на мое бедное сердце, — вздохнула Шарлотта. — Тогда, возможно, вы не будете слишком упрекать меня за тот способ сохранить наши с вами жизни, который единственным приходит мне на ум. Хотя, боюсь, вы все равно сочтете мое предложение дерзким и неприличным. Но единственное… — девушка потупилась, и густая тень ресниц легла на порозовевшие щеки, — единственное, что мы можем сделать, чтобы вы не пострадали за свою самоотверженную ложь во имя моего спасения — это превратить ее в правду.  
— П-правду? — переспросил Шардон; он никак не мог понять, о чем говорит ему это прелестное видение.  
— Скажите прямо, сударь, — Шарлотта подняла взгляд, в нем еще читалось смущение, но решительности было не меньше, — я кажусь вам слишком непривлекательной, чтобы разделить со мной ложе?  
Настал черед Шардона покраснеть — щеки обожгло так, будто в них плеснули кипятком.  
— Вы прекрасны, как небесная греза, — прошептал он вмиг севшим голосом, — и я был бы счастливейшим из смертных… Но… я простой врач, сударыня, а вы…  
— Революция упразднила все сословные различия, а перед гильотиной тем более все равны, — сказала она твердо. — Но, право, лучше нам не становиться ее жертвой. Вы красивы, добры, и вы — единственный человек, проявивший ко мне сострадание. Прошу вас, не вынуждайте меня умолять, — она обхватила его за плечи и мягко, но настойчиво привлекла к себе.  
Сначала Шардона охватил страх: он боялся причинить боль своей возлюбленной; терзала мысль, что кто-то вдруг может зайти в камеру, и что у него просто ничего не выйдет. Но когда лицо Шарлотты оказалось совсем близко от его лица, у него закружилась голова от ее чудного аромата, который тюремной затхлости не под силу было перебить. Разум врача еще успел отметить, как кровь резко отхлынула от лица вниз, к воспрявшему детородному органу. А потом во всем мире для него остались лишь ее прикрытые глаза и закушенные добела губы. Он развел в стороны ее ноги, их шелковистая кожа была нежнее и мягче разметавшихся по соломе юбок. Шардон медленно вошел в девственное лоно — Шарлотта не вскрикнула, лишь на губе выступила рубиновая капля — и осторожно задвигался. Страх поранить любимую держал тисками даже в момент наивысшего удовольствия. В конце он позволил себе лишь тихий вздох, а звук дыхания Шарлотты был почти неуловим.  
Шардон склонился к ней, чтобы поцеловать, но тут же испуганно отдернулся, услышав громкий стук в дверь. Конвоиру надоело стоять в коридоре.  
— Подождите, гражданин!  
Шардон вскочил и принялся лихорадочно сражаться с застежкой штанов.  
— Я заканчиваю осмотр! Выйду через несколько мгновений!  
Шарлотта уже сидела, аккуратно расправив юбку. Он потянулся обнять, но она оттолкнула его со словами:  
— Идите же! Не дайте им повода подозревать вас.  
Лицо ее было встревоженным. И он вышел из камеры, так ничего не сказав и не поцеловав ее на прощанье. На всем обратном пути в зал суда он только мучительно проклинал себя за неловкость, придавшую тому, что должно было быть любовным соитием, пошлое сходство с медицинскими манипуляциями.

***  
Термидорианское солнце заливало улицы расплавленным золотом. Выйдя из дверей мрачного здания, Шарлотта остановилась, заново привыкая к яркому свету и городской суете. Шардон любовался ею, запоминая каждую черту. За то немалое время, что он потратил, добиваясь ее освобождения, он успел убедить себя в том, что все произошедшее между ними было совершенной случайностью, и дал слово не смущать девушку ни единым намеком. Сейчас она уйдет. Ее ждет другая жизнь, никак не связанная с отставным военным лекарем — и это к лучшему. Пропасть между ними слишком велика — и революция не уменьшила ее, скорее даже расширила. Да и что бы он стал делать, свались вдруг на него такое счастье?.. Шардон даже представить себе этого не мог и оттого молчал.  
Но заговорила Шарлотта.  
— Я перед вами в неоплатном долгу, сударь, — голос ее звучал для его слуха нежным перезвоном колокольчиков. — Я и не думала, что, попав в недра этой чудовищной машины, которой является нынешнее революционное правосудие, смогу выбраться оттуда живой. Как вам это удалось?  
Шардон замялся. Он зарекся говорить ей правду, но и врать не умел.  
— Я… — начал он неуверенно, — поручился за вас перед трибуналом. В том, что… э… ваше поведение в дальнейшем будет полностью благонадежным, и ваш… кхм… ребенок будет воспитан в истинно патриотическом духе…  
— И они согласились на это? — удивилась Шарлотта. — Мы ведь даже не родственники, как бы вы смогли за этим проследить?  
Шардон только открывал и закрывал рот, силясь найти слова. Но тут ему нечаянно помог знакомый гвардеец, направлявшийся мимо них к входу в тюрьму.  
— Привет, гражданин присяжный! Что, к свадьбе готовишься? — он подмигнул и расхохотался при виде явного замешательства Шардона. — Дело хорошее! Долгие лета, многих деток, как грится!  
Когда за ним закрылась тяжелая входная дверь, Шарлотта спросила:  
— О чем это он?  
Шардон понял, что дальше таиться он не сможет. Мощные башни старинного замка, превращенного революцией в тюрьму, отбрасывали глубокие тени, и он отступил под их укрытие, увлекая за собой девушку.  
— Я дал слово перед трибуналом взять вас в жены, — выпалил он, когда они оказались вне досягаемости посторонних взглядов, и быстро продолжил, не давая ей вставить слово: — Это вас ни к чему не обязывает, поверьте. Я позабочусь о вас… и о ребенке, буде он родится, но никаких прав предъявлять не буду. И не думайте, что у меня из-за этого могут быть неприятности. После недавних событий всем уже не до того… скорее всего, об этом деле просто забудут…  
Шарлотта смотрела на него ясными глазами.  
— Конечно, сударь, вы и так сделали для меня несказанно много. Я далека от того, чтобы претендовать на важное место в вашей жизни. В любом случае, бесчеловечно с их стороны было требовать такое, ведь ваше сердце уже может быть занято…  
Когда Шардон уловил невысказанный ею вопрос, то весь затрепетал от внезапно наполнившей душу надежды.  
— Мое сердце занято только вами! — воскликнул он, не заботясь о том, что его могут услышать. — И если вы, сударыня, действительно рассматриваете возможность соединить наши судьбы… Недавно я получил наследство… небольшое, но достаточное для приобретения аптеки, что было моей давней мечтой. Я надеюсь, что смогу достойно содержать семью, правда, это будет простая жизнь, далекая от роскоши и изысканных развлечений…  
— Простая достойная жизнь — это лучшее, что я могла бы пожелать, — твердо сказал Шарлотта.  
— Тогда… смею ли я надеяться, — Шардон в волнении прижал руки к груди, — что вы примете мое предложение?  
— С радостью, сударь, — Шарлотта присела в легком реверансе, а когда выпрямилась, их лица оказались друг от друга на расстоянии дыхания. Но, уже подавшись к ней, Шардон снова смутился, как будто из каждого шва в кладке стены на него глядели любопытные глаза ангулемских кумушек. Вместо того чтобы поцеловать подставленные ему губы, он взял ее маленькую руку в свои ладони и облобызал кончики пальцев.  
Он все еще слишком перед ней благоговел.


End file.
